Call me your voice
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Dino rend visite à Kyoya sur le toit du collège de Namimori. Seulement, est-ce vraiment le Cheval Ailé ?


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Appelle-moi avec ta voix_

Le Boss des Cavallones était dans le collège de Namimori à la recherche de son élève. Ensuite, il s'était dirigé vers la classe de son petit-frère.

« Eh ? Dino-san pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Ah, j'ai quelques affaires à régler avec Kyoya.

- ! Dino-san ton visage... ! »

Il est vrai que le Cheval Ailé avait un orgelet sur l'œil droit. Seulement, il ne semblait guère s'en soucier.

« Ah... Ça ? Je suis tombé sur mon chemin en venant ici. »

Tsuna n'était plus étonné de voir l'habituelle maladresse de Dino mais il devrait vraiment faire plus attention à lui ! En tout cas, Gokudera sortit une de ses fameuses répliques :

« Quel mec stupide ! »

Quand à Yamamoto... il se contentait de rire bêtement, comme d'habitude...

« S'il te plaît fais attention à toi !

- Merci ! »

Le blond salua Sawada avant de partir rejoindre son élève qu'il pensait être sur le toit. Quand le il fut parti, le rouquin demeura pensif.

« … ?

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Judaime ?

- Ah non, c'est rien ! »

_* Ce doit être mon imagination... Cependant Dino-san a l'air différent de d'habitude. *_

Ça y est ! Dino était arrivé sur le toit du collège de Namimori. Il allait donc pouvoir parler à Kyoya.

« Alors tu es là, Kyoya !

- !

- Ça faisait longtemps... Tu m'as manqué... »

Dès qu'il le vit, Hibari se jeta à l'attaque contre lui. Le blond se protégea de l'attaque avec son fouet mais fut fort surpris du comportement de son élève. Surtout que le regard du brun ne laissait planer aucun doute face à sa détermination de le combattre. Néanmoins, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en y allant doucement.

« … Déjà ? Nous venons juste de nous retrouver et c'est le meilleur accueil que j'ai ? Kyoya tu es vraiment...

- … Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? »

La rage du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori ne faisait que s'accentuer encore et encore et c'était parfaitement visible.

« Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire... Ça me blesse... J'ai fais tout ce trajet depuis l'Italie juste pour voir Kyoya...

- Cette personne... ne sourit pas comme ça. Il n'appelle pas mon nom de cette façon. Sort de là ! »

… Réalisant qu'il était découvert, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se montrer devant le Gardien des Nuages du Décimo.

« Fu fu fu ! C'est à cause de ça, que tu m'intéresses beaucoup. »

Hibari lui donna un coup de tonfa mais le blond l'esquiva de peu enfin, son orgelet fut touché et on put voir ses deux yeux.

« Rend-le moi ! Ce corps m'appartient ! »

Il n'était pas en train de plaisanter d'ailleurs il ne plaisantait jamais et surtout pas en face d'une personne qu'il haïssait énormément.

« Rokudo Mukuro. »

Eh oui, il s'agissait bien de l'illusionniste qui accessoirement était le Gardien de la Brume des Vongolas. La couleur rouge de l'œil droit de Dino montrait que la tête d'ananas avait bien pris possession de son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard... Kyoya était à terre, le visage en sang. Il venait de recevoir une sévère correction de la part de Mukuro. L'illusionniste agrippa une poignée de cheveux bruns afin de relever la tête de Hibari.

« Est-ce tout ? Comme c'est ennuyeux... Fufufu Était-ce si difficile d'attaquer ce corps. »

L'illusionniste changea de ton, c'était presque mélancolique.

« Tu as changé. Le toi de notre première rencontre n'était retenu par rien, ne croyais en personne. Tes yeux étaient comme une bête solitaire. Je pensais que toi étions semblables. Mais... après que tu es rencontré cet homme de la Mafia, tu as changé en une autre personne. Quelle partie de cet homme t'as changé ? Je suis très intéressé de savoir ce que c'est.

- Tu me demandes quoi ? »

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori se permit un petit éclat de rire.

« Comme c'est stupide. Tu connaissais la réponse avant moi. »

Tandis que Mukuro discutait avec son alouette, Dino était plongé dans une espèce d'océan. Quand il atteint le fond, il se retrouva dans une pièce. Ce n'est que quand il ouvrit les yeux qu'il put voir l'endroit où il était.

_* C'est... *_

C'était certainement une chambre d'enfant car il y avait des jouets un peu partout dans la pièce. A un moment il entendit un bruit et essaya d'en identifier l'origine.

_* Un enfant ? *_

Le Cheval Ailé s'agenouilla aux pieds de l'enfant qui n'était que Mukuro quand il était plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas le trouver...

- Tu ne peux pas le trouver ? Peux pas trouver quoi ?

- … Je ne sais pas. »

Le regard du blond se fit encore plus doux et compatissant envers le malheur de cet enfant.

« … Vraiment ? Alors »

Il lui tendit pour lui faire signe de le suivre tout en arborant un sourire réconfortant et éclatant.

« Allons trouver ensemble ce que tu cherches !

… D'accord. »

Retour à la discussion entre Mukuro et à Hibari.

« … Je... sais ?

- … »

Soudain, Kyoya reprit le dessus, il repoussa la main de l'illusionniste qui maintenait ses cheveux pour mettre les siennes autour du cou de son tuteur avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux sur le sol. Cette fois, c'était le brun qui avait l'avantage !

« Hey, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? A cet endroit... »

Le Gardien de la Brume voulait parler du Cavallone qui amenait sa version enfant à travers une route. Hibari... il appela son tuteur avec une voix derrière laquelle on aurait pu croire qu'il était au bord du désespoir.

« Dino... »

Même si il n'était actuellement plus en possession de son corps et que son esprit se trouvait dans le subconscient de Mukuro, Dino crut reconnaitre la voix de son élève. Au même moment, le Mukuro que le Cheval Ailé avait tenu à aider s'adressa à lui en affichant un beau sourire.

« Tu... l'as trouvé

- Eh... ? Attends ! »

Le blond remontait à travers l'océan par lequel il était tombé plus tôt. Il était retourné dans son corps et se réveilla devans son élève qui semblait complètement ébahi de le voir.

« … Eh... C... c'est... Kyo... ya ? … Eh ? Pourquoi suis-je sur le toit de l'école ? »

… Il lui était finalement revenu ! Son bien-aimé tuteur ! Il se permit un minuscule sourire que l'italien n'eut pas le temps de remarquer. Il se laissa tomber sur le Cavallonne qui rougit en sentant son élève contre sa poitrine.

« Kyo... !

- Pourrais-tu... ne pas disparaître de ma vue ? »

Hibari venait de murmurer ces mots en étant collé au torse du blond. Jamais de toute sa vie l'italien n'aurait pu croire, que de tels mots seraient prononcés de la bouche de Kyoya et qu'ils lui soient destiné. Il savait combien ces paroles devaient peser dans le cœur du japonais pour qu'il les dise. Le nuage distant qui protège la famille de son côté lui déclarait qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir disparaître. Comment pourrait-il l'abandonner après avoir entendu un tel discours ? Quand il se redressa, Dino était encore profondément ému des paroles de son élève mais il eut le temps de voir que les mains du brun tremblèrent.

« Désolé. Désolé Kyoya. »

Le Boss des Cavallones caressa gentiment quelques mèches de cheveux du japonais avant de le ramener davantage contre lui en se confondant en excuses. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes et ils s'écartèrent... afin de se rapprocher avec un baiser dont Kyoya avait eu peur de ne plus avoir l'occasion de retrouver la saveur.

_* Quand je l'ai vu être contrôlé par Mukuro... J'ai sentis... la « peur de perdre. » *_

L'italien pénétrait l'intimité du brun en effectuant moultes va-et-vient tandis que son élève haletait sous ces mouvements rapides.

« Est-ce que ça va Kyoya... ? Peut-être que nous devrions le faire après être rentré ?

- … C-c'est... bon... dépêche-toi... ! »

Dino redressa le japonais pour l'avoir dans ses bras tout en continuant sa pénétration dans ses fesses. Après ce qui venait de se passer, Kyoya avait vraiment besoin de ça et aussi... il se permit quelques confidences.

« Je... si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Je ne me sentirais pas si étrange. Je... avec toi. Je suis devenu peu à peu faible. »

Le Cavallone fit les gros yeux face à cette remarque mais il ne ressentait pas une once de reproche derrière les propos de son élève. Dino se contenta de montrer un regard compréhensif et d'expliquer son avis sur la question.

« … Non Kyoya, pas faible. Quand les gens trouvent quelque chose d'important, ils deviennent fort... c'est ce que je pense. »

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori eut du mal à le prendre au sérieux. Bien que ses paroles eurent pour effet de le faire sourire.

« … Vraiment ?

- Si tu crois que je mens, alors reste de mon côté et regarde-moi. »

Le blond et le brun s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et ils allaient certainement encore passer beaucoup de temps sur le toit. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Sinon, grâce aux derniers évènements, le subconscient de Mukuro connut une certaine progression.

« Mukuro-sama.

- Mukuro-san. »

Le Mukuro enfant se retourna pour voir qu'il était appelé par ses deux amis Ken et Chikusa. Dès qu'il les aperçut, il sourit. Il avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait... En réalité, il avait toujours su ce que c'était. Il fallait juste qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il avait autour de lui.


End file.
